


[Podfic] i lost you in the stars (and i found you in the street)

by Hananobira



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:49:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3363284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She dreams in colors so vivid she wishes nothing more for them to be real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] i lost you in the stars (and i found you in the street)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i lost you in the stars (and i found you in the street)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/901120) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



  


**Notes and acknowledgements:**  
My thanks to the original author, whoever you are.  
nd of course, my gratitude to klb for making this community happen!

Original Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/901120)  
Length: 00:02:12

Paraka: [MP3 (2.3 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/I%20Lost%20You.mp3) or [M4B (1.9 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/I%20Lost%20You.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
